Problem: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $7.61 each and baskets of lemons for $3.67 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of lemons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the lemons. Price of bananas + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $11.28.